Save me from Revenge
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: Spinelli, changed herself to fit what she thought was TJ's "perfect girl". Turns out she was wrong and he broke up with her. Now she's ditched her friends for a new group of girls and a new boyfriend, but one of these girls has alternitive motives...
1. Note

**Heyy guys! So maybe you remember the story: _I want you, I miss you, will you take me back?_ Well I'm rewritting it cause I was going through some junk and read through the story and was like _Wow, who wrote this? did I actually write this? This is terrible!_ So Now, I'm rewriting it, along with most of my other stories so it actually is like a good story! Enjoy the new verison of _I want you, I miss you, will you take me back?_, now titled _Save me from__ Revenge_**

**~Forever Spinelli**


	2. Black hair is better

**Here it is! The Amazing rewrite of my first ever FanFic! This version will be like 10 times better then the first! **

**I don't own Recess!**

* * *

"So" I say looking down, playing with a string on my mini skirt that is undoing itself.

"So" TJ repeats, folding his arms.

"Why don't you leave" I suggest, still not looking at him. Without a word he walks out of my room and down the stairs. I hear the front door close and know he's gone. Possibly for good.

Sighing, I stand up and grab my purse. It's time to go back, back to my old self. I finger the dark roots in my dyed hair. The pink mini skirt and dress shirt don't look right anymore and the heels are killing my feet. So much money wasted for makeup, new clothes and hair, just to get my heart broken. No more, no more being fake.

I go to the back of my closet and find my old clothes. My black, punk, comfortable clothes.

The girly clothes all end up in big cardboard boxes in the back of my truck, which I am no longer ashamed to drive. Where did I ever get the idea to be girly? I hate girly things. I drop the clothes off at a resale shop; someone else can enjoy them and their girlyness.

The next stop is the hair salon.

"Raven black" I tell the girl.

"But look at your hair! Blond is such a pretty color" She protests.

"Black is my natural color, make it black" I demand. After about an hour, I walk out with new black short hair, a drastic change from my long blond hair.

As I climb back into my truck, something red catches my eye in the back seat. I glance back to see an old red baseball hat. When I pass by his house, I throw it out the window.

"Spinelli!" Joey yells as I park the truck in the driveway. He runs over and squeezes me into a hug. "You've been gone for a long time, where were you? Some blond chick came and was staying in your room and she wouldn't leave!"

"I don't know where I've been" I laugh and hug my older brother back. We walk into the house together.

"Hey mom! Look, Spinelli's back!" Joey announces. Our mom turns around from washing dishes and smiles.

"I always liked your black hair better" She says before turning back to the dishes.

"So since you're back, will you watch wrestling with me? It's not the same with just Dad, you like to yell and throw things" Joey smirks. "Oh man! I gotta call Vitto, tell him your back! Are those my old boots?" He grabs his phone and leaves the room.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" My mom asks as I sit at the table. "Not, that I don't love the way you are, but TJ left a few hours ago, looking really mad and now you're back to your real self"

"We broke up" I sigh. "But it's ok" I save myself before my mother freaks out. "It was mutual" I'm such a liar. She looks at me for a moment before nodded.

"We've got chocolate if you need it" She kisses my head.

"Thanks Mom" I smile. Dad came home soon after and Joey and I escape to the family room with our pasta and turn the TV on.

He's right, I do yell and throw things when watching wrestling, but how could you not get into this kind of stuff?

"No Spinelli! Not that!" My brother grabs my arm laughing as I'm about to throw a fistful of pasta as the screen. I smirk and rub it in his face. He lets go of my arm and gives an evil smile.

"Oh it is on!" He grabs a handful of pasta and lathers it through my hair.

"Take it outside!" My dad calls from the kitchen. Like little kids, we dash into the kitchen and grab the rest of the pasta and tomato sauce that is sitting on the stove and run outside laughing. In about three second we're both covered in sauce and pasta and running around the front lawn like Kindergarteners.

"This is what I missed about you" Joey says falling over in the grass. "I missed being able to act like a total idiot with the world's greatest sister"

"I'd say the same to you, but there's Vitto" I smirk. "Don't tell him but you're my favorite"

"Well I have to be, Vitto's never around!" Joey mock complains. We really can't blame Vitto. He's already out of collage and has a job in New York. Joey, on the other hand just turned 21 and is in his third year of college and stuck here in Arkansas.

"Spinelli?" I hear someone on the sidewalk say.

"Get lost loser" Joey says, before I've even sat up.

"Wait, I just need to-" TJ tries to say.

"I said get lost" Joey stands up and glares down at TJ. "And don't bother my sister"

"How did you know?" I ask as soon as TJ's walked out of earshot.

"I'm not an idiot, I pick up on things" He glares at TJ's back. "He's a jerk"

"I need a shower" I start to pick up the lingering noodles lying throughout the lawn. "You do too" Joey starts to help me pick up the noodles and we hose ourselves down before going inside.

"Hey, Spin, stay away from him, ok?" Joey says as we walk up to our bathrooms.

"I will"

* * *

**Eh? Is better so far no? It's going to get even better then this, in story line and the way I write, but tell me, do you like?**


End file.
